johnos_firewalkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Zero: Top 7 Movie Composers
Well, I'm back again for you with something new today. I am going to be writing a top 7 in response to Johnos' new post. Go check out these guys on YouTube! NOTE: THIS IS MY FAVORITE COMPOSERS MORE THAN WHICH IS BETTER THAN WHICH. That being said, let's get started! #7 Kajiura Yuki You may or may not know Kajiura, but you most likely do know her work. She is the one responsible for the soundtrack of Sword Art Online, and I'm sure she's done other soundtracks, but I'm in love with SAO. She can really illustrate a sense of frantic, romance, or anything else with just her music. #6 Michiru Oshima Michiru is a phenomenal composer. Her work is whatever it wants to be, be it dark, ominous, or just flat out bad-a**. Hell, I'm listening to her Millenium Godzilla music right now. Her pieces fit Millenium Godzilla like a glove, given any part, from Kiryu launching, to Godzilla invading, this woman is a great song writer. #5 Shiro Sagisu This Japanese composer is famous for his awe-inspiring anime covers. Face it, if you are a fan of Japanese pop culture, you knew this guy was going to show up. He covers many types of music. This includes dark, epic, fast paced, and many more epic varieties. I, for one, am very excited to see what Shiro does with Godzilla: Resurgence's soundtrack. #4 Bernard Herrmann I love this guy's pieces. Bernie is absolutely amazing at setting moods with his music alone. From the ominous to the absolute EPIC, these pieces can really send shivers down anyone's spines. Famous for films like Psyco and The 7th Voyage of Sinbad, Bernard has never failed making great and so ridiculously complicated pieces for the movies. #3 Kow Otani What can I say? Kow has good tracks across the map. He's done multiple kaiju movie tracks, as well as the track to the famous game Shadow of the Colossus, which I may or may not be listening to at this moment. He composed the absolutely awesome cover of the Heisei Gamera series, and the evil, epic and dark music from GMK, to even calm music that you might hear at a sushi bar. This man has some ridiculous talent. #2 John Williams You know John Williams? Well, you better, because if you don't, you probably live under a rock. Williams is by far the most famous composer on this list. He's done all of those A-Movie hits like Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Superman, etc. To most, he would be #1, but not to me, despite his extreme talent. But really folks, must I say more? #1 Akira Ifukube All of you saw this coming. ALL OF YOU. Akira is By far my favorite composer. Sometimes called Japanese John Williams, Ifukube is most famous for his work on most of the Godzilla franchise. From his peppy marches, to his purely bad-a** Godzilla theme, I listen to, hum, whistle, WORSHIP this guy's music. The extremely catchy tunes this mastermind thought up just couldn't be beat. Sadly, Ifukube has since passed away, dying in 2006, in his mid 90's. I honor this man's great music. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Do you agree with my list? If not, comment down below your opinion, and I will see you later! Category:Top Tens Category:Master Zero